


Already Home

by PameBc



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adulthood, Billy and Teddy's kid (kind of too), Doctor Strange & The Sorcerers Supreme, Doctor Strange tries to be a good mentor (or friend?), English, Español | Spanish, Family Feels, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Doctor Strange, Parenthood, Teddy Altman (kind of), first chapter in english, second chapter: same story but in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PameBc/pseuds/PameBc
Summary: During the events of Doctor Strange & The Sorcerers Supreme, Billy is missing his family and Doctor Strange notices this, so he decides to talk to him.Basically, we have Billy talking about his family.





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some part between Doctor Strange & the Sorcerers Supreme #2.  
> When I finished this series, I wondered how Strange knew in the #11 that Billy had a dinner to get home to, so I assumed that maybe Wiccan had told him a little bit about his family, and from that this idea was born, also everything is from the POV of Doctor Strange.  
> (P.S the second chapter it is this same story but in Spanish, because we need more fics in this fandom in Spanish)  
> (P.S.S this is the first time I write something like this, and English is not my first language, but I always wanted to try writing a fic, so here it is. Also, I wanna thanks to my sister, my beta reader, for helping me to write this with the fewer mistakes possible and Cris (http://cris-art.tumblr.com/) for her nice comments that motivated me to post this fic -also, this was part of my gift to her for her birthday. Happy Birthday again!-)
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it :)

_"..Don't you know that I spend all my nights_  
_Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_  
_If only New York wasn't so far away_  
_I promise the city won't get in our way_  
_When you're scared and alone, _Just know that I'm already home"_ - **Already Home** , A Great Big World  
\--_

__

I may have noticed something off in Wiccan, but I guess there is something off in all of us. We have been pulled out from our timelines, brought together to defeat The Forgotten, and like I said before, I only trust Wiccan. I know this is not the same Billy Kaplan I have met before, because the one I have met (a few times) is a young boy still trying to gain full control of his powers, this Billy is obviously older, more mature and experienced. But even with all that, I can’t shake the feeling that he is going through something like is he sad? Worried? Both? I think so, and I think it is not only because of our mission.  
I’m sitting in the middle of the forest, today has been like the other days, just walking and trying to find Merlin’s castle, so right now everyone is dead tired. Nina and Kushala are talking to each other, they became closer pretty fast, Newton and Mindless One are nowhere to be seen, Yao is sleeping, and Wiccan is some feet away from all of us. He is sitting with his cape around him like some kind of shield from the outside world, he is staring at the sky with this sad and tired expression on his face. So I decide it is time to find out what is going on with him.  
-Hey, trying to decipher the logic of this weird mission? Because believe me it is not an easy task, everything is so confusing - I said. He turns his head to look at me, he seems a little startled by my intrusion.  
-Uh…no, there is not deciphering of things going on here- he tries to sound casual, and I can’t help remember the boy I have met before, young but witty. But that boy is not here, instead, it is a man who looks like he is carrying some kind of burden.  
So I sit next to him.  
-I know you can’t tell me too much about the future, and I am terrible with this kind of things, but I know how hard can be this job and maybe I am wrong but…is there something you are...  
-…hiding?  
\- No, well yeah, it is like you are here but your mind is somewhere else.  
Wiccan glances at the ground and sighs, then he lifts his head and stares at the sky for a second before looking at me. Then he asks me.  
-Do you think I look old?  
I wasn’t expecting that question.  
-Uh… well, you look older than the last time I saw you.  
-Yeah, of course, I do, but how old would you said I look?  
-I would say you look older than me maybe.  
And I think I gave the wrong answer because he just sighs again and passes a hand through his hair.  
-Is the hair right? That and the damn wrinkles around my eyes, or you know, my face in general.  
-What? Are you saying you are younger than me? Sorry, I just assumed that…  
I mean part of his hair is fully white (I could even say a considerable part of his hair is white), not even myself have that much white in my hair.  
-No, it is ok. Unfortunately, you are not the first or the last that thinks I am older than what I really am.  
-How old are you then?  
-I… can’t tell you that, you can’t know that, remember? No spoilers from the future.  
-Ok, I get it, you can’t tell your age because then I am going to start making all kind of calculations in my head to try to find out when you are going to take my spot.  
-Exactly, but I can tell you I am not older than you, even if the evidence says otherwise.  
I notice this bothers him a little bit, but I realize that’s not all the story, that was not the point of his first question, so I push for more information.  
-I believe you, and why did you want to know that?  
\- Well, I understand the hair and the rest makes me look like, I don’t know,… more serious or mature, and I’m not saying that is totally incorrect, but… yeah, it isn’t fully true (n)either, 'cause like I said I’m not even your age, and… why I am talking about this?...I had a point, but it’s just when I start thinking in my age, I start thinking on my appearance and well, I don’t want you to think that I’m the type of persons who worry too much about this things. I do, sometimes, but not all the time. I was just thinking in… and you know one thing takes you to another and… I feel like I’m not making sense, sorry.  
He rambles a lot I start to notice, I suppose he has always been this way, but like he mentions I don’t get what he is trying to say. His expression seems troubled, is like he is not sure of sharing what keeps his mind so far away all the time.  
\- You said you were thinking about something. Before the whole age thing, what was it?  
He looks at me and I can see in his eyes this is important to him.  
-I am married- Then he disappears the cloth that covers his hand revealing a ring, a wedding ring.  
-Oh, I understand. - I think I do. He said in the future I am married but right now that’s not the case, but still, I get it- You miss your…  
-Husband- he said to me with a small smirk, and right, of course, husband.  
-He must be an amazing man, because well he is your… and…-I am not sure of what to say to someone in this situation, should I say ‘congratulations´? Or ‘I’m sorry, it must be hard you can’t be with him right now’?  
Luckily for me, he interrupts me and now he has different expression in his face, it looks still sad but softer and he is even smiling a little bit, like if the simple fact of remembering this person it is enough to bring him some kind of peace.  
-You…actually know him, and I think I can tell you this because even if it counts like a spoiler from the future, it is about my future so as long as you don’t say anything to the younger me I think we’ll be ok.  
-I won’t say a word.  
-Ok, you remember my boyfriend Teddy, right?  
-I do, blond, sometimes green, yeah, I know him. - And I get it at that moment, and- Oh, so you two…?  
-Yeah, we got married.  
And well, I don’t know them really well in my time. I have talked and worked with Wiccan a couple of times, and I know they are dating (I think everyone knows) and they seem like a steady couple, considering they are kind of young, so this shouldn’t be a surprise, but I am amazed because then, how long have they been together?  
-That’s great- Because what more can I say?  
-It is, he is wonderful, I mean, he has always been wonderful, since day one but I just…I’m happy, some days are harder than others of course, but I love him and I love the life we have built together.  
There’s more because the troubled expression is back, there is another thing. Wiccan sighs, he closes his eyes and clenches his fists, then he breathes and says:  
-We have a son.  
And oh wow, and suddenly I understand even better. Again, I don’t have kids, but I think I can imagine how it most feels being away from the people you care the most, from your family.  
Merlin brought us together, and for what I have found, Nina is looking for his brother, Kushala lost her family, Yao and Merlin don’t have someone special in their lives, and me, well, I have people but it is different from Wiccan.  
-Oh, how old is he? - Can he tell me that? Or is it another one of those ‘ spoilers from the future’? I think that he is not sure either, because instead of telling me, he appears a virtual image in the palm of his hand that shows me a kid with green skin and blond hair, he has yellow eyes, big and pointy ears. He is sitting on a couch, or maybe sitting is not the right word, because the upper half of this body is hanging from the couch while his hands are playing with some kind of game (are they called Gameboys?), the boy is smiling and making way too much weird sounds and commentaries like ‘no, no, up! go up, now left, the other left!’, suddenly in the image appears a man, Teddy, Billy’s husband, he is telling the boy he has to sit correctly because it’s dangerous to be hanging on the couch in that way, the boys just complain that he plays better that way and Teddy just moves his head with a small smile on his face. Then Billy disappears the image from his hand, and I could notice how the whole time the scene was playing he had this look in his eyes, full of warmth and love, but also longing and sadness.  
-I see he takes from Teddy.  
Billy smiles softly.  
-I know, he is really beautiful…he is an amazing kid, he is so smart and even if sometimes he can be too sarcastic for his age, and I may be guilty of that, or so Teddy keeps telling me, he is a marvelous boy.  
Almost all parents love their kids (or should) and Billy is not the exception. I can see perfectly how much he adores his son because his face lights up when he is talking about him, it’s like he gets to forget his sadness for an instant, but then it is back.  
-I don’t think I’m a bad father, but I guess I could be better,… he deserves better, but even if I don’t consider myself that good, he stills thinks I am…and the way he looks at me- he looks down and I’m not sure of all the emotions that cross his face at that moment- he is really a wonderful kid.  
-Billy, we will solve this and you’ll return with them. I am sure of that. – I try to make him feel better. He looks at me and smiles, but then he looks down again.  
-Yeah, yeah, I guess I’m thankful that times passes differently here, so when I come back I won’t be that late for dinner. Because I love my husband, but when I am really late for dinner…well, let’s say his patience has a limit– he laughs and maybe he is trying to hide that there is still something he is not telling me, something serious, because even with him trying to light up the humor I can notice he is worried and afraid of…something, but what it is? I am about to ask him about it, I’m sure I’m pushing too much but…  
He gets up, stretch his arms and says.  
-Well, we better try to get some rest, who knows what is going to happen tomorrow, and in our case, I’m afraid there is not true that a song will move the job along*. So good night, and thanks for…listening.  
-Your welcome Billy and I’m happy for you, you seem to have a great family.  
-Yes, they are the best ones.  
He smiles one last time with real love in his face, then turns around and walks away. And maybe I still don’t know the whole reason behind his behavior, but I guess I’ll have to trust it is nothing too serious, at least I hope that. What I do know, it’s that we have to fix this thing, so everyone can return to their own times and lives.


	2. Ahora en Español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, va la versión en español, por que como dije, sería lindo tener mas fics en español en este fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia toma lugar digamos en algún punto a lo largo de Doctor Strange & The Sorcerers Supreme #2.  
> Cuando terminé de leer la serie, me dio curiosidad como en el número 11, Strange sabe que Billy tiene una cena a la que llegar a casa, así que asumí que Wiccan quizás le hablo un poco sobre su familia y de ahí me surgió la idea, así que todo está narrado por Doctor Strange.  
> (P.D. no es una traduccion palabra a palabra, pero al final es la misma historia)  
> (P.D y pues, igualmente creo traduciré (algo así) las notas: es mi primer fic, pero quería intentar escribir uno desde hace tiempo, por eso agradezco mucho a mi hermana, ella me ayudo a checar mi ortografía y gramática, también a Cris (http://cris-art.tumblr.com/) que me motivo a publicarlo, y además esta historia fue parte de su regalo de cumpleaños –¡Feliz Cumpleaños!)  
> Ahora, solo espero lo disfruten.

_"...¿Acaso no sabes que pase todas mis noches_  
_contando los días que faltan para que vuelva a casa?_  
_Si solo Nueva York no estuviera tan lejos,_  
_te prometo que esta ciudad no se metería entre nosotros._  
_cuando tengas miedo y estés solo,_  
_solo tienes que saber que ya estoy en casa"_ \- **Already Home** , A Great Big World

Como que he notado que algo no anda bien con Wiccan, aunque supongo que en todos nosotros algo no anda bien, hemos sido sacados de nuestras líneas temporales, y nos hemos unido para vencer a The Forgotten, y como dije antes, solo confió en Wiccan, sé que no es el mismo Billy Kaplan que he conocido antes, porque el que he visto (unas cuantas veces) es un chico que aún está tratando de tener completo control sobre sus poderes, este Billy es obviamente mayor, más maduro y experimentado. Pero aún con todo eso, no puedo dejar de pensar que algo le pasa, ¿esta triste?, ¿preocupado? ¿Ambos?, porque eso parece, y no creo que sea solo por nuestra misión.  
Estoy sentado en medio del bosque, hoy fue un día igual a los otros, solo caminar y buscar el castillo de Merlín, así que todo mundo está demasiado agotado. Nina y Kushala están hablando la una con la otra, se han vuelto cercanas bastante rápido, no veo donde estén Newton y Mindless One, Yao está durmiendo y Wiccan está algo alejado de todos nosotros, se encuentra sentado con su capa envuelta alrededor de él, como una especie de escudo contra el mundo exterior, está mirando al cielo con una expresión triste y cansada en su rostro. Así que decido que es momento de averiguar que le está pasando.  
-Eh, ¿tratando de descifrar la lógica de esta extraña misión? Porque créeme, no es cosa fácil, todo es tan confuso- le digo. El voltea su cabeza para mirarme, luce un poco sorprendido por mi intromisión.  
-Uh…no, no hay desciframiento de cosas ocurriendo por aquí.- trata de sonar casual, y no puedo evitar recordar al chico que he conocido antes, que aunque es joven es bastante ocurrente. Pero ese chico no está aquí, en vez de él está un hombre que luce como si llevara sobre sus hombros una especie de carga.  
Así que me siento a su lado.  
-Sé que no puedes decirme mucho sobre el futuro, y soy terrible para este tipo de cosas pero se lo duro que este trabajo puede ser y tal vez me equivoque pero… ¿hay algo que estés…  
-…ocultando?  
-No, bueno si, es como si estuvieras aquí pero tu mente estuviera en otra parte.  
Wiccan baja la mirada y suspira, después alza su cabeza y mira al cielo por un segundo antes de mirarme y preguntarme:  
-¿Crees que luzco viejo?  
No estaba esperando esa pregunta.  
-Uh… bueno, luces mayor que la última vez que te vi.  
-Si, por supuesto que luzco mayor, pero ¿Qué tan mayor dirías (tu) que luzco?  
\- Diría que luces mayor que yo quizás.  
Y creo que di la respuesta equivocada, porque el suspira nuevamente y pasa una mano por su cabello.  
-¿Es el cabello cierto? Eso y estas arrugas alrededor de mis ojos, o bueno, tú sabes, en todo mi rostro en general.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que eres más joven que yo? Perdón, solo asumí que…  
Quiero decir, una parte de su cabello es completamente blanco, (incluso podría decir que una considerable parte es blanco), ni siquiera yo tengo tantas canas en mi cabello.  
-No, está bien, desafortunadamente no eres el primero ni serás el ultimo que piense que soy más grande de lo que realmente soy.  
-¿Qué edad tienes entonces?  
-Yo… no puedo decirte eso, no puedes saberlo, ¿recuerdas? No spoilers del futuro.  
-Ok, lo entiendo, no puedes decirme tu edad porque entonces empezare a hacer todo tipo de cálculos en mi cabeza para tratar de averiguar cuando vas a reemplazarme.  
-Exacto, pero puedo decirte que no soy mayor que tú, aun si la evidencia dice lo contrario.  
Me doy cuenta de que esto le molesta un poco, pero también me doy cuenta de que esa no es toda la historia, ese no era el punto de su primera pregunta, así que decido averiguar más.  
-Te creo, y ¿Por qué querías saber eso?  
\- Bueno, entiendo que el cabello y lo demás me hace parecer, no sé,… digamos más serio o maduro, y no estoy diciendo que eso sea un error, pero…si, tampoco es del todo cierto, por que como dije no tengo ni siquiera tu edad, y…¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto?...tenía un punto, pero es solo que cuando empiezo a pensar en mi edad, me lleva a empezar a pensar en mi apariencia y bueno, no quiero que creas que soy de la clase de personas que le da demasiada importancia a esas cosas, si se la doy, a veces pero no siempre, yo solo estaba pensando en… y tú sabes, una cosa te lleva a otra y… siento que no tiene sentido nada de lo estoy diciendo, perdón.  
Veo que es del tipo de persona que pierde el hilo de sus ideas con rapidez y empieza a divagar al hablar, supongo que siempre ha sido así, pero como él dice no entiendo que esta intentado decir. Luce preocupado, como si no estuviera seguro de compartir conmigo lo que mantiene su mente tan ida todo el tiempo.  
-Dijiste que estabas pensando en algo, antes de todo el asunto de la edad, ¿Qué era?  
Me mira y puedo ver en sus ojos que esto es importante para él.  
-Estoy casado- después procede a desaparecer el guante que cubre su mano, revelando así un anillo, un anillo de matrimonio.  
-Oh, entiendo- Al menos creo que entiendo, él dijo que en el futuro estoy casado, pero justo ahora ese no es mi caso, y sin embargo, lo entiendo- Extrañas a tu…  
-Esposo- dice sonriendo levemente, y es verdad, claro, esposo.  
-Debe ser un hombre increíble, porque bueno, él es tu...y…-no estoy seguro que decirle a alguien en esta situación, ¿debería decirle ‘felicidades’? ¿O ‘lamento que no puedas estar con él, debe ser duro’?  
Por suerte para mí, me interrumpe y ahora la expresión de su rostro ha cambiado, aun luce triste pero más relajada y tierna, incluso está sonriendo un poco, como si el simple hecho de recordar a esta persona fuera suficiente para darle algo de paz.  
-Tú… de hecho lo conoces, y creo que puedo contarte esto, porque aun cuando cuenta como un spoiler del futuro, es sobre mi futuro, así que mientras no vayas y le digas algo a mi versión más joven, creo que estaremos bien.  
\- No diré ni una palabra.  
-Ok, ¿recuerdas a mi novio Teddy, cierto?  
-Sí, lo recuerdo, rubio, a veces verde, si, lo conozco.- Y en ese momento comprendo, y -Oh, ¿así que ustedes dos…?  
-Sí, nos casamos.  
Y bueno, no los conozco muy bien en mi tiempo, he hablado y trabajado con Wiccan un par de veces, y sé que están saliendo (creo que todo el mundo lo sabe) y ellos parecen una pareja estable, considerando el hecho de que son algo jóvenes, así que esto no debería sorprenderme, pero estoy impactado porque entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?  
-Eso es genial- porque ¿Qué más puedo decir?  
-Lo es, él es maravilloso, digo, siempre lo ha sido, desde el primer día pero yo solo…estoy feliz, por supuesto que algunos días son más difíciles que otros, pero lo amo y amo la vida que hemos construido juntos.  
Hay más, porque su expresión triste ha regresado, sé que hay otra cosa. Wiccan suspira, cierra sus ojos, aprieta sus puños, después respira profundamente y dice:  
-Tenemos un hijo.  
Y ¡oh wow!, de repente entiendo todo aún mejor, nuevamente, sé que no tengo hijos, pero puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir estar lejos de las personas que te importan más en el mundo, de tu familia.  
Merlín nos juntó, y por lo que he descubierto, Nina está buscando a su hermano Kushala perdió a su familia, Yao y Merlin no tiene a alguien, digamos, especial en sus vidas, y yo, bueno, tengo personas pero es diferente a la situación de Wiccan.  
-Oh, ¿Qué edad tiene?- ¿puede decirme eso? ¿o es otro de esos a los que él llama ‘spoilers del futuro’? creo que él tampoco está seguro, porque en vez de responderme, hace aparecer una imagen virtual en la palma de su mano, en la imagen se puede ver un niño con la piel verde y cabello rubio, tiene ojos amarillos, y unas orejas grandes y puntiagudas, está sentado en un sofá o quizás la palabra sentar no es las más apropiada, porque la mitad superior de su cuerpo está colgando del sofá mientras que con sus manos sostiene alguna especie de juego (me parecer les llaman ¿gameboys?), el chico está sonriendo y haciendo ruidos extraños, además de comentarios como ‘no, no, sube, vamos sube, ahora a tu derecha, la otra derecha’, y de repente en la imagen aparece un hombre, Teddy, el esposo de Billy, le está diciendo al chico que se siente correctamente porque es peligroso colgar del sofá de esa forma, y el niño le responde quejándose que así juega mejor, y Teddy solo sacude su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa asomando de sus labios. Después Billy desaparece la imagen de su mano, y pude darme cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo que la escena estaba ocurriendo, él tenía esta expresión en sus ojos, llena de cariño y amor, pero también nostalgia y añoranza.  
-Veo que se parece a Teddy.  
Billy sonríe con ternura.  
-Lo sé, él es verdaderamente hermoso… es un niño maravilloso, es muy inteligente aun si algunas veces es demasiado sarcástico considerando su edad, y puede que yo sea culpable de eso, o al menos eso sigue diciéndome Teddy, pero es un chico increíble.  
Casi todos los padres aman a sus hijos (o deberían) y Billy no es la excepción, es perfectamente claro lo mucho que adora a su hijo, porque su rostro se ilumina cuando está hablando de él, como si pudiera olvidar su tristeza por un instante, pero esta termina regresando.  
-No creo ser un mal padre, aunque supongo podría ser mejor,…él merece que sea mejor, pero aun cuando no me considero tan bueno, aun así el cree que lo soy…y la forma en que me mira- baja su mirada y no puedo estar seguro de toda la serie de emociones que estas cruzando su rostro en esos momentos.- él realmente es un niño maravilloso.  
-Billy, vamos a resolver esto y regresaras con ellos, estoy seguro de ello.- Trato de hacerlo sentir mejor. Él me mira y sonríe, pero después vuelve a bajar la mirada.  
-Sí, sí, supongo que doy gracias de que el tiempo pase diferente aquí, así no llegare demasiado tarde para la cena, porque amo a mi esposo, pero cuando en serio llego tarde a cenar…puedo, digamos que su paciencia tiene un límite.- se ríe, y quizás está tratando de esconder el hecho de que aún hay algo que no me está diciendo, algo serio, porque aun cuando intenta animar el humor, puedo notar que está preocupado y asustado de…algo, pero ¿Qué es? Estoy a punto de preguntarle sobre eso, sé que estoy presionando mucho pero…  
Él se levanta, estira sus brazos y dice.  
-Bueno, es mejor que intentemos descansar, quien sabe que va a pasar mañana, y en nuestro caso, me temo que no es verdad que entonamos una canción y el quehacer convierte en diversión*. Así que, buenas noches, y gracias por…escuchar.  
-De nada Billy, y estoy feliz por ti, parece que tienes una familia extraordinaria.  
-Sí, son los mejores.  
Sonríe una vez más con verdadero amor en su rostro, después se da la vuelta y se aleja. Y quizás aún no se todo el motivo del porqué de su comportamiento, pero supongo que tendré que confiar en que no es nada demasiado serio, al menos eso espero. Lo que si se, es que debemos arreglar este asunto, para que todo mundo pueda regresar a sus propios tiempos y vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Verso de un “Un Poquito de azúcar” de Mary Poppins_  
>  Adoro a esta familia, y desearía que viéramos más de ellos en los comics *crucemos los dedos*, y esa fue otra de las razones por las que quería escribir esto: Billy hablando de su familia.  
> Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Verse from “A Spoonful of Sugar” from Mary Poppins._  
>  I love this family, and I wish we could see more of them in the comics, maybe someday *fingers crossed*, that's another reason of why I wanted to write something like this, of Billy talking about his family. Again, I hope you'd enjoyed it. Thanks, for reading!  
> (Next chapter, Spanish Version)


End file.
